Unexpected Feeling
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: Perasaan tak terdefinisikan terkadang mampu muncul secara tak terduga. Disadari ataupun tidak disadari. Cepat ataupun lambat. Sequel of Unexpected Meeting. LONG HIATUS. Really sorry.


**Wah.. Maaf buat yang udah nunggu sekuel dari fanfict aku yang Unexpected Meeting. Dan kayanya aku udah ngebuat big mistake karna nulis The End di saat yang gak pas xD *plaaaak* Maklum aku udah lumayan lama juga gak buat fanfict lagi dan waktu tu juga otak lagi error gara2 kebanyakan dikasi tugas sama dosen. Jadi yah malah berantakan hasilnya. Hehehe ;p Sebenernya sih aku memang sengaja buat kaya gitu karna pengen ngebuat fokus ke awal dari storynya Sasuke-Hinata. Dari awal juga udah niat dibikin sekuel. Tapi yah anggep ajalah itu prolognya ya :p *maksa* Terus reviewnya bakalan aku bales setelah cerita di bawah ini. Makasi banyak yah :D Gak nyangka ternyata ada yang mau baca juga fanfict gajeku itu xD Sekali lagi makasi. kekeke~ Ya sudahlah, ayo kembali fokus ke cerita :)**

**Happy reading y'all! ^o^**

**OoOoO**

**Summary: Perasaan tak terdefinisikan terkadang mampu muncul secara tak terduga. Disadari ataupun tidak disadari. Cepat ataupun lambat. (A Sequel of Unexpected Meeting)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc ;p**

**Tittle: Unexpected Feeling**

**Pairing: Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina Couple ^o^**

**Chapter: 1**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**OoOoO**

Di sebuah dapur yang cukup luas, terlihat seorang gadis dengan memakai apron berwarna ungu pucat tengah sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan memasaknya. Kicauan burung yang terdengar dari luar rumah pun senantiasa menemaninya menyiapkan bekal makanan kala pagi itu menjelang. Hmm.. Harmoni alam yang cocok untuk menjadi obat penenang bagi Hinata yang tadinya menampakkan raut muka -sedikit- kesal. Hinata memang memiliki hati yang selembut sutra, layaknya mendiang seorang wanita yang telah melahirkannya 15 tahun yang lalu. Tampaknya hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak dapat menampakkan perasaan kesal yang meluap-luap akibat kejadian yang ia alami kemarin. Kejadian yang entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk ia enyahkan dari otaknya. Kejadian yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat gadis itu seperti merasakan sebuah "mimpi buruk". Berlebihan? Tidak. Menurut persepsi Hinata, kejadian itu memang -sangat- mengerikan. Karena kejadian itulah yang menjadi awal dirinya kehilangan ciuman pertama yang ia harapkan dapat diberikan kepada sang pujaan. Kepada pemuda dengan senyuman hangat yang sangat ia kagumi. Namun, sepertinya sang dewi fortuna tidak ingin mendukungnya saat itu. Ditambah sang pelaku yang secara sepihak sudah menganggap Hinata adalah miliknya, tak lain dan tak bukan ternyata merupakan seorang pemuda yang menurut Hinata bagaikan iblis neraka yang menjelma menjadi pemuda berwajah rupawan. Ya, pesona wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat memukau memang tak dapat dipungkiri oleh siapa pun, termasuk Hinata. Tatapan tajam dari sepasang _onyx_ dan juga seringai dingin di bibir Sasuke pun membuat Hinata tak sanggup berlama-lama untuk memandangnya. Apalagi ketika kemarin wajah mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat dekat dan jangan lupakan tentang fakta bahwa Hinata -sudah- tak sengaja mencium bibir pemilik iblis _stoic_ itu. Mengingat hal tersebut kontan saja membuat warna merah menjalari kedua belah pipi Hinata.

"_Nee-san!"_

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi pikiran Hinata. Membuat dirinya sedikit terlonjak kaget, kemudian langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu berada. Dan tampaklah seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun tengah berdiri dengan wajah mengantuk, tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berpijak.

"Ha-hanabi, kau membuat _nee-san_ kaget," seru Hinata sambil berusaha menenangkan tempo detak jantungnya yang sedikit mengencang.

Gadis kecil yang menjadi adik satu-satunya dari Hinata itu hanya menguap sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang masih merasa ingin "beristirahat". Tak menanggapi sama sekali teguran yang diberikan oleh sang sulung Hyuuga tadi. Hanabi pun kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata sambil melirik sesuatu yang sedang dikerjakan kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Dua? Sepertinya aku tidak ada meminta _nee-san_ membuatkan bekal untukku," ujarnya bingung dengan kening berkerut.

"Ini me-memang bukan un-untukmu, Hanabi," jawab Hinata gugup sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Lalu?"

Dengan gelagapan Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, "A-ano, ini un-untuk te-teman nee-san. Ya, te-teman. Dia bi-bilang masakan nee-san e-enak, jadi i-ingin mencobanya la-lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Hanabi langsung memicingkan kelopak matanya. Merasa seperti ada sinyal-sinyal keanehan yang terjadi. Merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kakaknya itu. Terlihat jelas dari suara terbata-bata yang didengarnya dari bibir Hinata. Tak biasanya memang gadis itu membuat bekal makanan lebih dari satu semenjak Hyuuga Neji, sang sepupu yang sebelumnya tinggal di rumah mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Hanabi pun juga jarang ingin membawa bekal ke sekolahnya. Dan, sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga, ayah mereka berdua sendiri sekarang juga sedang ke luar negeri untuk mengunjungi keponakannya sekaligus ada urusan yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter serta pemilik salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang.

Karena merasa jengah dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan yang diberikan adiknya itu, Hinata pun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dengan senyum gugup yang terlukis di bibirnya, gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Hanabi.

"Ng… Le-lebih baik sekarang kau mandi saja, Hanabi. Daripada nanti kita terlambat."

Hanabi terdiam sejenak, kemudian berusaha mengembalikan tatapannya seperti semula seraya mengangguk pelan. Sambil sedikit mengangkat kedua bahunya sesaat, ia pun memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata menuju kamarnya. Hanabi merasa sepertinya tidak perlu memaksa kakaknya itu. Nanti saat Hinata sudah siap, pasti ia juga akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan Hanabi pun akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan curahan hati sang kakak.

Setelah Hanabi menghilang dari balik pintu, Hinata menjadi termenung dan semburat merah kembali terlihat menghiasi pipinya karena sekali lagi kejadian kemarin terlintas di benaknya.

"_Mulai besok,kau harus membuatkanku bekal makanan dan kita akan makan bersama di atap ini. Jangan lupa juga untuk memberikannya tomat karena itu adalah buah kesukaanku. Mengerti, hmm?"_

Gadis bermata lavender itu menghela nafasnya begitu mengingat perkataan -atau yang bisa juga disebut perintah- yang diucapkah oleh Sasuke kemarin padanya dengan suara datar dan juga seringai dingin yang terpampang di wajah _stoic_-nya itu. Hinata merasa sepertinya ia tak bisa menolak sekaligus membantah. Ia tak mau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan karena membuat sang pemuda Uchiha merasa marah dan tersinggung. Jadi, dengan berat hati Hinata pun menurutinya dan berusaha bangun lebih pagi untuk membuatkan dua bekal makanan. Ia hanya berharap masakannya itu sesuai dengan selera Sasuke dan umm… mampu membuat -setidaknya- aura iblis yang dimiliki pemuda itu berkurang.

**OoOoO**

"Hinata-_chan_, kau mau ke mana? Ayo kita makan siang bersama di halaman belakang!"

Hinata yang sudah berdiri sambil membawa bekal makanan untuknya -dan seseorang yang tak perlu disebutkan lagi- itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Dengan gugup ia menatap sepasang mata biru milik sahabat barunya itu. Seorang gadis yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah Hinata ketahui namanya, meskipun dulu pernah menjadi tetangganya ketika tinggal di Kanada. Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang yang dulu Hinata kira berwatak dingin karena jarang tersenyum. Membuat dirinya tak berani berkenalan ataupun sekedar bertegur sapa jika secara tak sengaja mereka berdua bertemu di dekat tempat tinggal mereka dulu. Namun, kini berkat Sakura, ia dan gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu pun bisa saling mengenal dan bersahabat.

"_A-ano_, se-sepertinya aku tak bisa makan bersama kalian. A-aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain. Gomenasai, Ino-chan! Aku pergi dulu," ucap Hinata seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

Ino yang sedikit kaget dengan keanehan Hinata itu pun hanya bisa terdiam. Dilihatnya Sakura yang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah bingung sambil melangkah mendekatinya. Memang sebelumnya gadis itu baru saja dari ruang guru karena kemarin ia berhasil terpilih sebagai ketua kelas.

"Tadi aku melihat Hinata pergi sendirian. Memang dia mau ke mana sampai terburu-buru begitu? Bukannya kita mau makan bersama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu, Ino pun hanya menunjukkan sebuah seringai di bibirnya dan kedua alisnya tampak terangkat ke atas. Dengan segera Sakura mengangguk paham lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau sendiri… tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, _hmm_?" tanya Sakura kemudian balas menyeringai.

Ino mendengus kasar dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua bola mata biru itu pun menatap remeh sepasang _emerald_ milik Sakura. Seolah pertanyaan retoris yang dilontarkan sahabatnya sejak SMP itu merupakan pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar.

"Menurutmu?"

**OoOoO**

Hinata membuka pintu yang berada di hadapannya dan segera memasuki atap sekolah. Ia berhenti sejenak dengan pandangan matanya yang menyapu seluruh areal tempatnya kini berada. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak menemukan seseorang yang menungguinya. Dengan perasaan ragu, Hinata pun kembali melangkah dan mendekati pagar pembatas. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara dingin terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

"Aku di sini."

Sontak Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya karena sumber suara itu memang berada di atas. Tepatnya di atas atap sebuah gudang yang terletak di dekat tempat Hinata berdiri. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang kini tengah berdiri tegak sambil menatapnya dengan intens. Seolah sedang memeriksa keseluruhan diri Hinata. Memeriksa kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang tak baik terjadi pada "miliknya" itu.

Sang gadis Hyuuga yang merasa gugup dipandang seperti itu pun segera menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan. Bukan karena takut dengan pandangan tersebut seperti biasanya. Ia hanya merasa aneh. Keanehan yang sulit ia pahami alasannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada pemuda yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam tapi err… menurutnya entah kenapa mulai sanggup membuat perasaan hangat menjalar dalam dirinya. Meskipun aura iblis milik Sasuke itu masih terasa mengerikan bagi Hinata, ia tetap saja tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini sudah menghiasi kedua belah pipinya itu.

Bruukk!

Mendengar suara keras tersebut tak ayal membuat kepala Hinata terangkat dari kegiatan menunduknya. Kedua manik lavender gadis itu membulat kaget ketika melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu baru saja loncat dari tempatnya tadi dan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Tanpa menghilangkan wajah tak berekspresinya sedikit pun. Apa kakinya tidak sakit? Pikir Hinata heran bercampur takjub. Mengingat ketinggian gudang memang mencapai hampir 3 meter. Namun pertanyaan itu terabaikan ketika dilihatnya Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Salah satu sudut bibir pemuda itu pun sedikit terangkat, menampilkan seringai dingin yang kemarin dilihat Hinata.

Gadis itu sendiri kini sedang mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggila. Seakan organ itu sedang berusaha keras untuk keluar dari rongga dadanya. Pesona mematikan yang dimiliki Sasuke tak urung membuat sebuah pemikiran konyol terlintas di benak Hinata. Pemikiran untuk bersiap-siap mencari beberapa jantung cadangan jika seandainya ia terus seperti ini setiap berada di dekat pemuda itu. Tapi ia masih berusaha agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam karena pesona Sasuke yang menurutnya "keterlaluan" itu. Bukankah salah satu tujuannya menjadi penghuni KSHS adalah agar bisa dekat dengan pemuda yang pernah menolongnya dulu? Tapi, apa masih bisa dirinya mengenal lebih jauh tentang pemuda dengan senyum hangat itu, yang bahkan belum sempat ia lihat lagi sejak pertama kali bertemu dulu? Lalu, bagaimana jika pemuda itu terlalu sulit untuk dijangkau olehnya? Dan bagaimana pula jika ia tidak bisa terlepas dari ikatan sepihak dan tak kasat mata yang diberikan oleh pemuda dingin bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu?

Hinata yang masih kehilangan fokusnya karena terlalu banyak pikiran yang menghuni otaknya pun sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah berjalan melewatinya dan kini tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding pagar pembatas atap. Melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung bergerak, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu hanya menegur Hinata tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"Hei! Kau tak berniat membuatku menunggu dan membuang-buang waktu istirahatku 'kan?"

Hinata yang langsung tersadar dari pikirannya pun segera memutar tubuhnya, kemudian dengan gugup membungkukkan tubuh pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Go-gomenasai, U-Uchiha-_san_!"

"Sasuke_-kun_. Bukankah kemarin aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku seperti itu? Sesulit itukah mengucapkannya, _eh?_"

Dengan keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, Hinata pun berusaha menatap Sasuke dan langsung terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua mata Sasuke memang masih menatapnya dengan tajam, tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa terselip kekecewaan di mata _onyx_ sang pemuda Uchiha itu. Hinata pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku hanya lupa. _Hon-hontou ni gomenasai_."

Hening sejenak. Hinata pun tetap menunduk. Menunggu permintaan maafnya diterima oleh Sasuke. Namun, yang ditangkap oleh telinganya kemudian adalah suara datar yang lagi-lagi diucapkan oleh kau-tahu-siapa.

"Aku lapar."

Hinata pun akhirnya tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia masih berdiri di tempat. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. Tetap memberi jarak agar ia tak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda beraura iblis itu. Ia juga tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk membuat kerja organ jantungnya semakin parah.

Hinata membuka dua kotak bekal makanan yang ia bawa, lalu salah satunya yang berisi banyak irisan tomat ia berikan pada Sasuke. Gadis itu pun kemudian memulai ritual makannya sambil diam menunduk. Keheningan yang terjadi sebenarnya membuat Hinata tak tahan. Di rumah ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan aturan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya untuk tidak berbicara ketika sedang makan bersama. Namun kali ini berbeda. Yang ada di sampingnya adalah pemuda yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Pemuda yang bahkan hanya ia ketahui namanya saja.

Hinata pun akhirnya memilih untuk diam-diam melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya. Dan sekali lagi ia sukses dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang terpantul di sepasang manik mata lavendernya itu. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ia ketahui sejak kemarin lebih suka mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya, ternyata kini juga bisa menampilkan ekspresi yang lain. Ekspresi dengan sebuah senyum kekanakan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ekspresi yang ternyata ditimbulkan akibat menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh sang gadis Hyuuga. Ekspresi yang bahkan mampu membuat Hinata terdiam terpaku dan melupakan ritual makannya.

Baiklah, sepertinya harapan Hinata kini sudah sepenuhnya berhasil terkabul. Masakannya memang sangat sesuai dengan selera Sasuke dan bahkan aura iblis pemuda itu kini mulai terasa agak berkurang. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya harapan kedua Hinata bisa dikatakan bukan harapan yang benar-benar diinginkan olehnya. Karena memang terdengar mustahil, mengingat ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu kemarin. Jadi, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa masakannya tak terlalu memberi pengaruh besar bagi Sasuke, 'kan? Namun kenyataannya tak dapat ia sangka. Membuatnya takjub sekaligus eh… senang? Dan entah Hinata sadari atau tidak, sebuah perasaan tak terdefinisikan kini mulai merasuk dan menyelimuti dirinya hanya karna keberadaan sang pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya itu.

**OoOoO**

Di sebuah kamar yang lebih didominasi oleh warna biru tua, tampaklah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di hadapan meja belajarnya dengan wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun begitu, siapa pun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu sedang dalam mood yang -sangat- baik. Terlihat jelas dari binar-binar kebahagiaan di kedua matanya yang berwarna segelap sang malam yang kini tengah menguasai langit kota Konoha. Tak berbintang.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedari tadi tak bosan-bosannya memandangi selembar foto yang mengabadikan pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat menakjubkan. Pemandangan seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo pendeknya yang tengah duduk tersenyum senang di bawah sebuah pohon _momiji _merah yang sedang asyik menggugurkan daun-daunnya. Pemandangan yang selalu sukses membuatnya heran dan terpesona dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Heran karena bisa-bisanya ada seorang gadis kecil yang menampilkan ekspresi terlampau bahagia hanya karena melihat guguran daun-daun _momiji _merah yang berbentuk layaknya bintang tersebut. Dan terpesona karena takjub melihat salah satu maha karya ciptaan Tuhan yang baginya begitu "indah dan menarik", dengan didukung latar belakang yang juga sangat memukau dari flora khas musim gugur itu. Foto tersebut sebenarnya merupakan hasil bidikan pemuda Uchiha itu saat ia masih kelas 5 SD dengan menggunakan kamera sang kakak. Ya, lebih tepatnya ketika ia masih tinggal di luar negeri dulu.

_Sasuke yang masih berumur 11 tahun berjalan berdampingan dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, memasuki areal taman kota yang letaknya memang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Taman kota yang lebih banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon momiji dengan daun berwarna merah. Daun yang juga menjadi lambang dari bendera negara tempat mereka tinggal saat itu. Kanada. Sasuke yang sebenarnya dipaksa menemani Itachi melakukan kegemarannya di bidang fotografi pun hanya menampakkan eskpresi datarnya. Menyembunyikan perasaan kesal yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan kaerna ulah sang kakak yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. _

_Di saat itulah, pandangan matanya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang detik itu juga mampu membuat perasaan kesal Sasuke menguap entah ke mana. Pemandangan seorang gadis kecil bermata lavender yang tampak sangat bahagia menikmati guguran daun momiji, ternyata berhasil membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh Sasuke terus menatap ke satu titik itu, tanpa mau mengalihkannya ke titik yang lain. Seolah pemandangan itu mampu melumpuhkan sistem saraf pusatnya. Menghilangkan kendali dirinya untuk sekedar bergerak melihat ke arah yang lain. Sebuah kedamaian pun menelusup dalam diri Sasuke ketika ia bisa merasakan aura kelembutan yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Kedamaian yang entah kenapa mampu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang._

_Tak ingin kehilangan pemandangan yang sangat menarik, Sasuke pun menyambar kamera yang digunakan Itachi lalu segera mengabadikan pemandangan itu di dalam benda berwarna hitam kesayangan kakaknya. Itachi yang awalnya terkejut sekaligus kesal dengan tindakan Sasuke yang mengganggu kegiatannya, sesaat kemudian langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum geli. Ia tak menyangka adiknya yang ia ketahui lebih sering tidak peduli dengan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya, ternyata kini bisa merasakan suatu ketertarikan terhadap seorang makhluk yang berbeda gender dengannya itu._

"_Kau tak mau menghampirinya, hmm?" tanya Itachi kemudian sambil menyeringai jahil._

"_Cih! Bukan urusanmu, Baka-Aniki!" jawab Sasuke sakartis tanpa mau berpaling ke arah kakaknya. Tetap berusaha fokus menatap sang gadis kecil yang bahkan sama sekali tak ia ketahui namanya itu._

_Itachi pun terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk lembut kepala adik kesayangannya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti merasa malu walau sekedar hanya untuk berkenalan karena tidak tahu caranya yang tepat. Mengingat Sasuke yang sebelumnya memang sangat jarang mau berinteraksi dengan gadis-gadis yang menggilainya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melihat gadis itu didekati oleh seorang pemuda yang mungkin hampir sebaya dengan Itachi yang masih berumur 14 tahun. Pemuda itu tampak berbicara sejenak dengan sang gadis kecil, kemudian mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan taman. Sasuke pun mendengus kesal mendapati pemandangan menarik itu sudah menghilang dari jangkauan mata onyx-nya._

"_Tenang! Mungkin dia hanya kakak dari gadis kecil itu. Kau tak lihat mata mereka berdua memiliki warna yang hampir sama?" hibur Itachi sambil tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang merengut._

"_Nii-san berisik! Lihat saja! Kalau suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan kupastikan gadis itu menjadi milikku. Bagaimana pun caranya." ucap Sasuke tegas tanpa menghilangkan nada datarnya._

_Itachi yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersenyum menyeringai. Menampakkan ekspresi puas melihat adiknya mulai mau berubah._

"_Well, akan aku tunggu saat itu terjadi, otouto."_

Dan… ternyata memang benar. Sasuke akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu setelah sekian tahun berlalu. Dalam wujud sedikit berbeda dengan rambut indigonya yang sudah memanjang menutupi punggung dan porsi tubuh yang semakin meninggi dan matang. Selain itu, sebenarnya berkat salah satu sahabatnya, secara tak sengaja ia bisa mengetahui sedikit mengenai gadis itu jauh sebelum pertemuan tak terduga antara mereka kemarin terjadi. Setidaknya hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa ada kejelasan tentang gadis yang sudah sangat sering menjadi penghuni otaknya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang ada, Sasuke tentu saja langsung mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pemilik sang gadis Hyuuga tanpa meminta persetujuan dari gadis itu sedikit pun. Meskipun secara sepihak, bagi Sasuke hal tersebut akan menjadi tahap awal dari proses yang akan mengubah seorang Hyuuga Hinata menjadi miliknya yang sesungguhnya. Proses yang akan membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata berubah menjadi seorang _Lady Uchiha_ seperti ibunya, tepat beberapa tahun lagi. Ya, ia akan memastikan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"_Ck_, seperti biasa! Memang di sekolah kau tidak puas melihatnya, _eh_?"

Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara itu terdengar. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka. Di mana sang pemilik suara tadi kini tengah bersandar di samping dinding pembatas pintu. Sang sulung Uchiha. Sepertinya karena terlalu fokus memandangi salah satu benda kesayangannya, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan Itachi.

"_Cih!_" dengus Sasuke kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan kemunculan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Itachi menampakkan kekehan khasnya setiap menikmati kejahilan yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat senang jika bisa membuat adiknya itu memunculkan ekspresi selain wajah datarnya itu. Itachi kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke sembari menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Sebuah seringai pun terlukis dengan jelas menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Lalu? Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya tadi?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus kesal dan tak lupa memberi _death glare_ pada kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia pun ikut menyeringai. Berniat membalas kejahilan Itachi.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata masakannya sangat mirip dengan masakan _Okaa-san_. Bukankah kau sangat merindukan masakan buatan _Okaa-san_ kita, _hmm_?"

Seringai Itachi langsung menghilang seketika. Kedua matanya tampak sedikit melebar karena terkejut dengan ucapan adiknya itu. Memang benar kalau ia sangat merindukan masakan sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto. Mengingat ibunya sudah hampir sebulan berada di luar negeri menemani ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dialami oleh salah satu perusahaan keluarga. Membuat ia dan adiknya harus memenuhi pasokan pangan mereka dengan masakan salah satu _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah ataupun dengan memesan masakan dari luar. Hal yang tentu membuat mereka kesal karena kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu lebih menyukai masakan sang ibu. Dan tampaknya kini sudah ada seseorang yang mampu membuat makanan yang menyamai rasa masakan wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka berdua itu.

"Bisa besok kau bawa dia ke rumah?" pinta Itachi kemudian dengan suara manis yang terdengar dipaksa-paksakan. Membuat Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang tak biasa itu. Ia tak menyangka ternyata ucapannya tadi membawa pengaruh besar bagi Itachi.

"Tidak akan. Belum waktunya, _Baka-Aniki_. Dan… aku juga tak mau membiarkan Hinata memasak selain untukku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada tak berdosa. Tatapan tajam kedua _onyx_-nya seakan menunjukkan bahwa hal itu tak dapat dibantah, meski oleh kakaknya sekalipun. Sebuah sifat posesif yang biasa dikeluarkan Sasuke jika berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang menjadi "miliknya".

"_Cih_! Baiklah, _Baka-Otouto_. Aku tak akan mengganggu MI-LIK-MU!" cibir Itachi dengan menekankan suaranya pada kata terakhir. Namun tak urung membuatnya tersenyum geli melihat keposesifan adik satu-satunya itu terhadap diri sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Di bawah ada Naruto. Dia ingin menemuimu. Dan anehnya… wajah Naruto terlihat sangat serius."

Sasuke sejenak tertegun mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Kedua alisnya pun terpaut heran.

"Naruto?"

**OoOoO**

Di langit Konoha terlihat sang surya lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik gumpalan-gumpalan awan. Seakan malu untuk sekedar menunjukkan wujudnya pada dunia. Membuat siang itu pun tak terasa begitu panas menyengat. Semilir angin musim semi kemudian berembus melewati sepasang manusia yang tengah berada di sebuah atap sekolah. Sang gadis tampak duduk bersandar di dinding pagar pembatas sambil membaca sebuah novel. Sementara sang pemuda merebahkan kepalanya dan tertidur lelap di pangkuan gadis itu. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat pasti mengira mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati siang bersama. Padahal sesungguhnya sang gadis, Hyuuga Hinata, sedari tadi terus berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang belum juga mau melambatkan temponya itu. Dengan mengandalkan novelnya, Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari keinginan untuk mengusap rambut pemuda yang sejak tiga hari yang lalu mempunyai kegiatan baru ketika istirahat sekolah setelah menghabiskan masakannya dengan lahap. Ya, tidur di pangkuan sang gadis Hyuuga.

Terhitung sudah empat hari Hinata mengenal Sasuke. Pemuda yang dengan segala pesonanya mampu membuat gadis itu kesusahan untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen maupun untuk mengendalikan detakan jantungnya yang selalu berontak kencang. Namun walau hanya beberapa hari, Hinata sudah merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan sang pemuda Uchiha itu. Entah kenapa, kengerian yang ia rasakan terhadap aura iblis yang menurutnya dimiliki Sasuke sudah menghilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan nyaman yang sulit ia definisikan. Bahkan entah sejak kapan, keinginan gadis itu untuk menemui pemuda yang telah menolongnya dulu telah berkurang dan pada akhirnya ia pun hanya pasrah jika tidak bisa bertemu dalam waktu yang cepat. Keinginan itu sepertinya telah memudar karena keberadaan Sasuke yang… baiklah, Hinata akui mulai membuat dirinya merasa tenang dan damai.

Meski lebih sering menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Hinata merasa pemuda berambut raven di pangkuannya itu tak sejahat yang ia kira. Perlakuan Sasuke pada Hinata setelah insiden di mana pemuda itu secara sepihak menganggap dirinya sebagai pemilik gadis bersurai indigo itu, ternyata tak mampu membuat sang sulung Hyuuga tersebut membenci Sasuke. Terlebih Hinata juga sangat menyukai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang pemuda Uchiha itu setiap kali menyantap bekal makanan yang ia buat. Gadis itu juga sebenarnya merasa heran karena Sasuke lebih sering bersamanya ketika istirahat sekolah. Bukan dengan siswa-siswa yang lainnya. Sebuah pertanyaan pun sebelumnya pernah tercetus di benak Hinata.

'Apa dia tidak mempunyai teman?'

Namun pertanyaan itu tak pernah berani ia utarakan pada Sasuke karena takut menyinggung pemuda itu. Hinata pun merahasiakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dari dua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino. Ia hanya tak mau mereka berdua marah karena Sasuke seperti memonopoli dirinya. Gadis itu juga tak mau Sakura dan Ino terlibat masalah dengan sang pemuda Uchiha yang kini masih tak kunjung membuka matanya itu. Mengingat Hinata yang kemarin baru saja mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah siswa yang sangat populer, ketua klub basket, dan juga merupakan anak pemilik ketua yayasan yang menaungi sekolahnya itu. Dan untungnya kedua sahabatnya itu percaya dengan segala alasan yang ia buat setiap kali harus menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah bersama Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suara bel tanda istirahat berakhir di telinga Hinata. Membuat ia mau tak mau harus membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

"Ba-bangun, Sasuke-kun!" pinta Hinata sambil sedikit mengguncang pundak pemuda di atas pangkuannya tersebut.

Tak mengindahkan suara itu, Sasuke justru dengan berani -seperti biasanya- melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di permukaan perut gadis itu yang tertutupi oleh seragam sekolah. Tentu saja membuat pipi Hinata kontan memerah dengan sendirinya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi keras pintu yang membentur dinding disusul dengan suara teriakan yang cukup kencang.

"HOIII! _TEME_!"

Suara itu sontak membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan Sasuke sendiri juga langsung bangun, menjauhkan kepalanya dari pangkuan gadis itu. Sasuke kemudian menatap tajam "sang pengganggu" tersebut dengan sepasasang _onyx_-nya. Sama sekali tak menyadari ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat sangat kaget dengan matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah. Pemuda yang juga menjadi salah satu sahabat Sasuke. Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto, pemuda itu pun kini juga tampak kaget dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Kalian berdua… Apa jangan-jangan…"

"_Urusai,Dobe_!" cetus Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya itu. Tetap dengan nada tenang.

Namun sedetik kemudian seseorang yang lain ikut memasuki areal atap sekolah. Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang memanggil Sasuke, bodoh!"

"_Ittaii, Sakura-chan_!" rintih pemuda yang memiliki sepasang mata berwarna bagaikan langit itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Kali ini Hinata yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Sasuke pun bertambah kaget melihat sahabatnya itu muncul dan ternyata juga mengenal Sasuke. Bahkan juga mengenal Naruto yang notabenenya adalah pemuda yang pernah menolongnya dulu. Pemuda dengan senyuman hangat bagaikan matahari yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu.

"Hai, Hinata! Ternyata kau juga di sini," sapa Sakura kemudian dengan senyuman lebar yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

Naruto pun kaget karena tak menyangka kalau Sakura sudah mengenal gadis bersurai indigo di hadapannya itu. Merasa gugup ditatap oleh pemuda tersebut, Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu! Sepertinya… aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku lupa di mana," ucap Naruto setelah beberapa saat meneliti wajah Hinata yang terasa sedikit familiar.

Hinata mengangguk dengan kikuk. Semburat merah pun sudah mulai terlihat mewarnai pipinya.

"_A-ano_, ka-kau yang beberapa bulan lalu pernah me-menolongku saat di sta-stasiun kereta api."

Sasuke dan Sakura tentu saja terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh masing-masing sahabat mereka itu. Tak menyangka ternyata Hinata dan Naruto dulu sudah pernah bertemu.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Naruto pun mulai mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian saat Hinata hampir terjatuh ke atas rel kereta api karena ada yang tak sengaja mendorongnya dari belakang. Kejadian saat Hinata menemani Hanabi mengantar sahabat adiknya itu yang ingin pulang ke desanya, sementara Naruto yang saat itu berkepentingan untuk menjemput salah seorang pamannya.

"Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Ah ternyata kau juga bersekolah di sini," ujar Naruto semangat sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Hendak mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah suara sudah menginterupsi tindakannya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau dipanggil Kakashi _Sensei_. Beliau bilang ingin membicarakan tentang pertandingan basket denganmu. Mau kutemani, kapten?" kata Sakura dengan suara manjanya sambil memeluk mesra lengan kanan Sasuke.

Pemuda dingin itu pun hanya terdiam dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Menyembunyikan perasaan kesal yang ia rasa setelah mengetahui sebuah fakta tentang Hinata yang tampak tersipu malu saat bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Pemuda yang ternyata pernah menolong jiwa "gadisnya" dulu tanpa sang bungsu Uchiha itu ketahui.

Merasa tak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat, Naruto langsung beralih untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan melepas pelukan gadis itu dari tangan Sasuke. Tanpa mengindahkan rontaan dan teriakan kesal Sakura, pemuda itu terus memaksa gadis tersebut untuk mengikutinya keluar dari areal atap sekolah.

Sementara Hinata yang melihat hal itu pun menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat agak murung. Ternyata benar pemuda yang pernah ia kagumi itu sudah mempunyai seseorang yang disukai. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah gadis itu pun semakin merasa kesal. Ditatapnya dengan tajam sang gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya kini. Dengan suara sedikit serak karena menahan emosi, ia kemudian berusaha berbicara.

"Kau…"

Mendengar suara dingin itu, Hinata kontan saja menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan langsung kaget begitu melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam menginterogasi. Kedua manik _onyx_ itu tampak memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus kekecewaan yang membuat Hinata entah kenapa merasa sangat sesak. Dan sebuah pertanyaan pun meluncur dari bibir pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kau… menyukai Naruto, _hmm_?"

***TBC***

**Yaakk! Finally selesei juga UF chapt 1. Gimana tanggapan kalian? Pastinya lebih berantakan daripada yang sebelumnya kan? XD Umm.. Gomen kalo bosen bacanya karna kebanyakan narasi, soalnya aku emang kalo buat cerita suka ngedeskripsiin secara detail. SasuHina juga kan orangnya rada pendiem yah Kekeke~ Diksinya juga pasti ancur deh. Apalagi plotnya ngalur ngidul gitu ._.v Hasil stress mikirin tugas kuliah -_- Sebenernya di cerita ini niatnya juga bakalan ada side story dari dua pairing, selain SasuHina. Tapi yah moga aja bisa aku buat deh ^^**

**Selain ide cerita tentang fanfic Canon SasuHina, aku juga dapet ide cerita buat fanfic fantasy XD Gak tau kenapa jadi banyak imajinasi gini muncul kalo tentang mereka berdua. Maklum, aku emang doyan ngayal ;p Well, karna di animanganya kesempatan merka berdua buat bareng tu kecil, jadi yah cuman lewat dunia imajinasi aja Sasuke-kun & Hinata-Hime bisa jadi satu. Makanya aku jadi suka ngayal & nulis cerita karna bisa ngebuat apa yang gk mungkin terjadi bisa aja terjadi. Yah dunia imajinasi itu emang duniaku yang lain. Hehehe ;p Contohnya di fanfict ini. Hyuuchiga a.k.a SasuHina Couple emang pairing animanga yang paling sering bikin aku geregetan plus deg-degan u,u *kok jadi curcol?* **

**Umm.. Lanjutan buat UF aku gak tau kapan bisanya. Liat aja nanti ya minna. Tapi mungkin chapter depan bakalan endingnya. Dan aku usahain bakalan ada sekuelnya lagi. Hehehe.. Niatnya emang pengen buat cerita mereka sampe nikah tapi dengan judul yang berbeda ;p Dan buat yang mau ngunjungin blog aku search aja di google HYUUCHIGA UNITY atau .com. Tolong difollow ya yang punya blog ^^**

**Oh ya, sebelumnya aku juga mau ngucepin Happy First Anniversary untuk Sasuke-kun & Hinata-Hime ^^ Semoga selalu menjadi pairing favorit aku yang gak pernah terpisahkan xD *ngarep* *ditimpuk gallon* Kekeke~ **

**Okelah, sekarang waktunya balasan review ^o^**

_**Aurekabigail: Ya lumayan gesitlah kalo berhubungan sama Hinata *plaaak* Muahaha XD Yep, salam kenal juga ^^**_

_**Hazena: Sankyuu ^^ okok :D**_

_**Zae-Hime: Sankyuu ^^ Yep, ini udah dibuat :D**_

_**Moku-Chan: Sankyuu ^^ Ini udah dibuat sekuelnya. Maaf ya kalo lama :D Umm, kapan-kapan deh aku coba ya kalo udah ada idenya ^^**_

_**Suhi-18: Hahaha.. Maaf maaf xD Maklum udah lama gak buat FF jadinya malah ngancurin endingnya. Sankyuu ^^ Umm.. Canonnya aku buat kalo tgs kuliah udah berkurang yah. Yep, salam kenal juga :D**_

_**rqm3490: Ini udah dibuat sekuelnya ^^ hehe..**_

_**Hyou Hyouichiffer: Iya, pertama kalinya ngebuat fanfic anime XD Tapi sebelumnya udah pernah kok ngebuat fanfic lain. Hehe.. Sankyuu ^^ Udah ending kok cuman ada sekuelnya. Anggap ajalah itu prolog xD *plaaak* Maklum waktu ngebuatnya aku lagi error ;p Yep, sudah aku lanjut ^^**_

_**sasuhina-caem: Muahahaha xD Maaf maf, jadi salah tanggap. Ni udah aku lanjut :D Sankyuu ^^**_

_**lavender hime chan: hehe.. Maaf XD One shot kok. Cuman aku buat lanjutan ato sekuelnya dengan judul yg berbeda. Okok, aku usahain dulu ya. Yep, sankyuu ^^**_

_**Pasta gigi gum ga login: yep, ada kok. Ni udah dibuat ^^**_

_**blue night-chan: yep ini udah aku buat sekuelnya ^^**_

_**n: hahaha xD Waktu ni masih nyasar di mars. Hehe.. Ne, sankyuu ^^ yep, ini udah dibuat kok :D**_

_**Saruwatari Yumi: Belum kok, cuman ada sekuelnya nanti XD hehe.. Ni udah dibuat ^^**_

**Yosh! Silakan review buat yang udah baca. Aku perlu saran dan kritiknya ya ^^**

**Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san! *deep bow***


End file.
